Sleepwalking to Lola's
by BritishSNL
Summary: Daffy has entered his new chapter after walking to Lola's house in his sleep. And so, Lola is the new Bugs Bunny for Daffy. And they begin to have a fantastic adventure to pass the time.
1. How It Begins

You probably know why you want to read this funny tale. Apparently it's because a person wants to understand the dangers of sleepwalking. And waking up in someone's house is one thing. It's a weird thing that could ever happen to a duck. Let's get down to the story really quick.

It all started in a little neighborhood where Bugs lives. Daffy was sitting in his favorite recliner Bugs gave to him on his birthday.

"Bugs", Daffy said.

"What the hell do you want, Daffy Dick?" Bugs said.

"If I were to be Hitler, would you be in to that?" asked Daffy.

"Why the hell are you talking crap to me?" asked Bugs.

"Because I have AIDS", Daffy said.

"No you don't", Bugs said.

"How do you know?" Daffy asked.

"You never had AIDS in your whole life", Bugs explained.

"Never?" Daffy said.

"Never", Bugs said.

"I don't understand", Daffy said.

"But I do", Bugs said.

After the conversation, Bugs watches television while Daffy is using the computer.

"_What does Bugs mean about me not having AIDS? I would get it from someone outside of Bugs' house if I were to sleepwalk_", Daffy said in his mind.

At the computer, he's on Facebook, chatting with Lola.

After that, Daffy went straight to bed.


	2. This Is The Beginning

It's midnight and Daffy is still asleep. Until now…Daffy was dreaming about what Bugs said, making him get out of his bed in his sleep. Consider this as Daffy going in sleepwalk mode. He gets out of his room and gets out of the house in his sleep.

And then, strange things came into his head.

"_If I were to be Hitler, would you be in to that?_"

"_Because I have AIDS_"

"_How do you know?_"

"_Never?_"

"_I don't understand_"

As long as Daffy kept sleepwalking all around town, his last stop is Lola's apartment. Daffy knocks on Lola's door and Lola opens it.

"Hey, Daffy", Lola greeted.

Unfortunately, Daffy is still snoring.

"Why don't you stay in my place and get some comfort?" Lola said.

And so, Lola took Daffy into her apartment. She took him into her bedroom and in to her bed. Soon, Lola and Daffy went to sleep.


	3. Daffy Wakes Up

It's morning and Daffy wakes up in Lola's bed and so did Lola. And when Daffy saw Lola waking up, the two of them begin to scream.

"**PLEASE DON'T TELL ME WE DID SOMETHING DISTURBING!**" Daffy said.

"What are you talking about? I saw you sleepwalking last night", Lola said.

"So we didn't do something disturbing?" Daffy asked.

"No", Lola said.

Daffy walks out of Lola's bedroom and gets some breakfast.

"How did you even get to my apartment?" Lola asked.

"I don't know. Last night I had a discussion with Bugs about me not having AIDS and suddenly I've ended up here", Daffy said.

"Anyways… I'm going to Starbucks for my coffee break. Do you want to come?" Lola asked.

"Sure. I would like to go to Starbucks with you", Daffy said.

"Then I guess that we're going to be best of friends", Lola said.

"I hope this doesn't get too disturbing", Daffy said.

And so, Daffy and Lola got out of the apartment and goes right ahead to the bus stop.

**One hour later…**

They've waited for the bus and the bus came. And they hopped in to go to Starbucks.


	4. Starbucks

**A/N: This chapter may be funny and weird at the same time but who cares about this. Now let's continue with the story…**

When the bus which both Daffy and Lola are riding stopped at its destination, Lola and Daffy got out of the bus and went to Starbucks.

At Starbucks… these two are sitting at some table.

"I'll be right back. I need to use the restroom", Lola said.

"Please take your time, Lola", Daffy said.

"And while I'm gone, please don't do the "**Daffy Duck The Wizard**" thing", Lola said.

"What are you talking about?" Daffy asked.

"I saw your _Merrie Melodies _video on YouTube and you are completely the most pathetic weirdo on YouTube", Lola said.

After a long conversation that lasts up to two hours (or more), Lola goes to the restroom.

"And now for a thing I like to call Harlem Shake", Lola said.

Daffy is still waiting for Lola to get out of the restroom and a waitress had just come with coffee in her tray.

Daffy then sees Lola wearing a costume that Lady Gaga would wear and plays the soundtrack named Harlem Shake. And everyone was doing it except Daffy and the waitress because their eyes were wide-opened to be exact.

After that, Daffy and Lola went back to the apartment by bus.


	5. Back To The Apartment

Once Daffy and Lola went back to the apartment, Daffy began to make a strong conversation about what happened at Starbucks.

"Why were you doing the Harlem Shake?" Daffy said.

"So that I could release my romantic energy on Bugs, Stupid Duck", answered Lola.

"First of all, nobody calls me Stupid Duck. Second of all, Bugs was not at Starbucks. Third of all, you are wearing a costume. Why do you think wearing a costume could release your sexual energy?" Daffy said.

"It's romantic energy, Daffy. Not sexual energy", Lola said.

"I thought you said sexual energy", Daffy said.

"I did not even say that", Lola said.

After their conversation, it's lunch time.

"What's next in your agenda, Lola?" Daffy asked.

"Visiting Bugs", Lola said.

Daffy looked surprised at what Lola said. And so they've walked together to Bugs' house.


	6. A Visit To Bugs

Once they've stopped at Bugs' house, Lola knocks on Bugs' door and Bugs opens it.

"Hey, Lola", Bugs said.

"Hey, Bugs", Lola said.

Once Bugs greeted Lola, he sees Daffy standing next to Lola.

"Daffy, I've been looking all over for you! Where were you?" Bugs asked.

"I've walked into Lola's apartment in my sleep", Daffy said.

"Thank God you're okay", Bugs said.

Once the conversation is over, Lola and Daffy went inside Bugs' house.

"How was your morning with Lola?" Bugs asked Daffy.

"Great. I had breakfast and then I went to Starbucks where Lola was doing the Harlem Shake", Daffy said.

"Lola was doing the Harlem Shake?" Bugs said.

"Of course. Lola thought you were there seeing her do it", Daffy said.

"That's disturbing", Bugs said.

"What kind of thing have you discovered?" Bugs asked Lola.

"I discovered a song called "**Aux Champs Elysees**" by Joe Dassin", Lola said.

"What's the language of the song?" Bugs asked Lola.

"The language is French", Lola had answered.

**A/N: The French song Lola discovered was true. Search "**_**Champs Elysees lyrics**_**" on YouTube to see if I'm wrong. Now let's continue with the story…**

"I kind of heard that song", Bugs said.

"But I didn't", Daffy said.

"You really need to catch up, Daffy", Lola said.

After a long conversation, Daffy and Lola went out of Bugs' house and walked back to the apartment.

"What's next on the agenda?" Daffy said.

"We're going to a night club", Lola said.

And so, Daffy waits for Lola to finish her business and they got out of the apartment to go to the night club.


	7. The Night Club

Daffy and Lola finally came to the night club and when they entered there, they heard _**Midnight, The Stars and You**_.

Then, they've walked towards The Bouncer.

"Your name, Madame", The Bouncer said.

"Lola Bunny", Lola said.

"Do you have a guest with you at this time?" The Bouncer said.

"Yes. His name is Daffy Duck", Lola said.

"Go right ahead, Ms. Lola Bunny", The Bouncer said.

Once The Bouncer lets Lola and Daffy in to the club, the festivities had already begun.

"Lola, how did you even become a night club member?" questioned Daffy.

"I met a rich man who became popular all around downtown and he wanted to help me be a night club member. And so, he chooses this place for me to feel free", Lola said.

"What kind of club does the rich man go to every single night?" Daffy said.

"He said he goes to The Playboy Club", Lola said.

After a fine conversation, Daffy and Lola were dancing to the song they heard when they entered the night club.

After that, they went back home and had dinner.

"What do you think about this night?" questioned Lola.

"It was good. I've never had that much fun every single night. It was perfect", Daffy said

"I knew you would love a good night", Lola said.

After dinner, Daffy and Lola had gone to bed so they can prepared for another fun day with Lola Bunny.


	8. The Next Morning

The sun rises and so far Daffy isn't sleepwalking back to his home just yet. Daffy and Lola is still sleeping until Lola's alarm clock (in the form of the Big Ben) chimes like the actual Big Ben. Lola taps her alarm clock and wakes Daffy up.

Once these two got out of bed, they came down to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"What were you dreaming about last night, Daffy?" Lola said.

"I was stuck in downtown having these seizures to make someone believe that they were boiling the fat out of some hobo's underpants. How about you? What were you dreaming about last night?" Daffy said.

"I had a gorgeous dream about me sitting on some bench at the park with Bugs and we made out", Lola said.

"_Lola and Bugs. They should get married or something_", Daffy said in his mind.

"So what should we start the day with, Lola?" Daffy said.

"I got a Facebook message from Tina and she said that we need to arrive at Starbucks wearing trench coats", Lola said.

"That settles it. We're going to Starbucks wearing trench coats", Daffy said.

"And Tina also said that we also need to wear fedoras", Lola said.

"That also works fine", Daffy said.

And so, Daffy and Lola went to the closet and begin to wear a trench coat along with a fedora and left the apartment to visit Tina at Starbucks.

They're waiting for the bus and got inside to go towards their destination.


	9. Tina At Starbucks

**A/N: Between Chapters 7 and 8, I had a lot of things to take care of. True story. And back to the story…**

Daffy and Lola got out of the bus wearing trench coats and fedoras just like the detectives in the movies. They walked towards Starbucks with suspicion around their destination.

Once they've went inside, they see Tina at some random table. Daffy and Lola quickly walked towards Tina's table.

"You two are just in time", Tina said.

"Thank God we've made it. I can't believe I had to ride a bus with lots and lots of people inside", Daffy said.

"Indeed", Lola said.

Then, Lola and Daffy took a seat next to Tina.

"Why did you tell us to come over to Starbucks, Tina?" Lola asked.

"Well, you know. Just so that I could get a lot of attention around here", Tina said.

"Then Daffy and I shouldn't be wearing trench coats and fedoras", Lola said.

"Actually, Lola, I like wearing a trench coat and a fedora", Daffy said.

"Why are we talking about trench coats and fedoras at this moment of time?" Lola asked.

"I don't know. It's very interesting if I do say so myself", Daffy said.

"Whatever floats your boat, Daffy", Tina said.

After a fine conversation, Lola and Daffy got out of Starbucks, took a bus all the way home, and headed back to Lola's apartment.

Back at the apartment, Daffy asks Lola what was next in her agenda.

"What's next on your agenda, Lola?" Daffy asked.

"We're going to Macy's", Lola said.

Lola grabs her wallet and she and Daffy headed straight towards Lola's car and drove all the way to Macy's.


	10. Macy's

Once Lola found a parking spot, she parks and walks Daffy to Macy's.

Once they went inside, they see women's clothing. Lola goes there to check on her black-colored coat she wanted to buy.

"What the hell are we doing in the women's clothing department?" Daffy asked.

"I really want to buy this black-colored coat really bad! It gives the urge to walk like a celebrity", Lola answered.

Lola puts the black-colored coat in her shopping cart and moves on to the fragrance department.

"I like how the workers place perfumes in rows!" Daffy said.

"Perfect! That's just what I'm looking for!" Lola shouted.

Daffy runs to Lola to see what Lola's shouting about.

"What are you shouting about?" Daffy asked.

"I've just found a perfume made by Juicy Couture", Lola said.

"What is the title?" Daffy said.

"Viva La Juicy", Lola said.

"I still want to look like a lady", Daffy said.

"That's disturbing", Lola said.

After a lot of shopping around Macy's, Lola and Daffy finally drove all the way home.

"What's next in the agenda?" Daffy said.

"Go to the movie theater and watch EVIL DEAD", Lola said.

"Splendid", Daffy said.

And so, Lola and Daffy went back into the car and drove to the theater to watch EVIL DEAD.


	11. The Cinema

Once Lola and Daffy entered the movie theater, they order tickets and snacks to watch EVIL DEAD.

"Why are we watching this movie?" said Daffy.

"I thought I'd rather watch EVIL DEAD to bring in the goose bumps in my body", Lola said.

"I'd say I disagree but it's a habit", Daffy said.

And then, the movie begins.

The following film Daffy and Lola are watching has some scary surprises, lots of violence, and they continued to watch it until the end of the movie.

"Boy, that was scary", Lola said. "Okay, Daffy. Let's get out of here".

Suddenly, Lola finds out that Daffy was gone but Daffy is actually hiding under his seat and then grabs Lola's leg.

Lola started to scream.

"There's a poltergeist inside the theater!" Lola screamed.

"_Lola, it's me!_" Daffy whispered.

And so, Daffy got out under the seat and he and Lola drove home.

At the apartment, Lola and Daffy are at the kitchen.

"What's coming up next?" said Daffy.

"The night club", Lola said.

"I love the night club! There's so much fun inside there!" Daffy shouted with glee.

Lola went to her room to dress up and takes Daffy to her car and drove to the night club.


	12. Back To The Night Club

At the night club, Lola and Daffy are enjoying the night with drinking and dancing with music around the corner.

"I was excited to come here again!" Daffy said.

"Not to mention we also have karaoke in this night club", Lola said.

"Let's do it!" Daffy said.

"Excellent!" Lola said in a groovy way.

And so, they've spent the night singing.

Daffy was up first and he will be singing _Lazy Day _by _Spanky and Our Gang_.

"Blue sky, sunshine. What a day to take a walk in the park. Ice cream, daydream. Till the sky becomes a blanket of stars", Daffy singed.

Then, Lola will be singing _Momentum _by _Aimee Mann_.

"And I know life is getting shorter. I can't bring myself to set the scene. Even when it's approaching torture. I've got my routine", Lola singed.

After all the karaoke, Lola and Daffy drove home.

At the apartment, Lola and Daffy had dinner, brushed their teeth, and went straight to bed.


	13. Daffy Sleepwalks Again

It's the middle of the night at Lola's apartment and Daffy and Lola are asleep.

Suddenly, Daffy got up from Lola's bed and begins to walk in his sleep yet again.

Daffy exits Lola's apartment and walks upon the sidewalks thinking about the words that were recorded in his mind.

"_Sure. I would like to go to Starbucks with you_"

"_I hope this doesn't get too disturbing_"

"_Please take your time, Lola_"

"_What are you talking about?_"

"_Why were you doing the Harlem Shake?_"

"_I thought you said sexual energy_"

"_What's next in your agenda, Lola?_"

"_I've walked into Lola's apartment in my sleep_"

"_Lola, how did you even become a night club member?_"

"_That settles it. We're going to Starbucks wearing trench coats_"

"_That also works fine_"

"_What the hell are we doing in the women's clothing department?_"

"_I like how the workers place perfumes in rows!_"

"_What are you shouting about?_"

"_What is the title?_"

"_I still want to look like a lady_"

"_Splendid_"

"_Why are we watching this movie?_"

"_I'd say I disagree but it's a habit_"

"_I was excited to come here again!_"

"_Let's do it!_"

Daffy kept sleepwalking until he walks towards Bugs' house.

While sleeping, Daffy opens the door and walks upstairs to his room and when he gets there, he lies down on his bed and went to sleep.


	14. Back To Normal

It's morning and Daffy wakes up to discover that he's back in Bugs' house.

"How did I even get back to Bugs?" said Daffy.

Daffy questions about how he returned to Bugs' house until he knew.

"I've sleepwalked back to Bugs' house!" Daffy shrieked.

Suddenly, Bugs opened Daffy's bedroom door.

"Daffy!" Bugs shouted with glee.

"Bugs!" Daffy shouted with glee also.

"How did you get back here?" said Bugs.

"I've sleepwalked again, Bugs", Daffy said.

And so, Bugs and Daffy went downstairs to have breakfast.

Back at Lola's, Lola woke up and notices Daffy gone.

"It appears that Daffy sleepwalked to Bugs' house last night", Lola said in a suspicious way. "Oh, well. At least we had a lot a fun".

And this is an example about why sleepwalking could be dangerous.

Daffy had walked all the way to Lola's apartment and two days later, he sleepwalked back to Bugs' house.

**THE END**


End file.
